1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel butadiene derivatives and more particularly, to novel 2-substituted-1,3-butadiene compounds. The invention also relates to a process for producing the novel compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that 2-triethylsilyl-1,3-butadiene is prepared by a process which comprises the steps of reacting 1,4-dichloro-2-butyne and triethylsilane to obtain 2-triethylsilyl-1,4-dichloro-2-butene, and subjecting the butene to dechlorination in an alcohol (Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 36, Page 3323). However, this process is disadvantageous in that it cannot be applied to the production of 1,3-butadiene derivatives having a silyl substituent which is, in turn, substituted with either a combination of a halogen and an alkoxy group, or a combination of an alkoxy group and an alkyl group, etc.